1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a apparatus for securing pivotted members such as toilet seat lids. More particularly, the instant invention relates specifically to a device for keeping lids on toilet seats closed, whereby the chance of a toddler opening the lid is minimized.
2. Prior Art and Technical Considerations
Commodes have long been a source of danger to toddlers and small children because many commodes contain a sufficient quantity of water to drown a small child if the child happens to fall into the commode head first. Moreover, commodes are frequently unsanitary and can be a source of disease transmission and infection. Accordingly, it is preferable to secure the lids of commodes in order to minimize the dangers inherent therein.
The prior art includes an extensive array of toilet lid latches however, these latches have not proved particularly satisfactory in that they are frequently expensive to manufacture, difficult to install and not entirely satisfactory in use. That this is a long-standing problem as is perhaps indicated by U.S. Pat. No. 735,927 to Woodruff wherein a chain and padlock are used to secure the lid of the commode. More modern approaches are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,524,470 and 4,479,273 wherein deflectable blocking arms are used to hold a lid against the toilet seat. The problem with this approach is that a great deal of force can be exerted when one lifts the seat, which force can easily break a plastic blocking arm. U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,408 discloses utilizing pairs of suction cups, one which holds the seat down and the other which holds the lid to the seat. Suction cups are notariously unreliable and frequently release too easily or seat too firmly. U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,731 discloses an articulated strut disposed between a toilet lid and toilet tank, which strut is held in place by suction cups. This however, is a complex device with springs and a multiplicity of moving parts which renders the device relatively expensive and difficult to install.
In view of these considerations, there is a need for a lid lock for commodes wherein the lid lock is inexpensive, easy to install, difficult for toddlers to manipulate, but easy for adults to manipulate.